Sonic Wings V
Sonic Wings V (also known as 'Aero Fighters 5 '''outside of Japan) is the 6th installment of Sonic Wings/Aero Fighters franchise and the direct sequel to Sonic Wings Special. Plot Summary ''TBA Gameplay Sonic Wings V retains the gamplay formula from the past games with some new gameplay features. Each aircraft has three attacks: A normal shot, a charged shot, and a bomb that clears the screen of minor enemies and bullets. Normal shot, sub-weapon and the charged shot can be strengthened by grabbing power-ups, extra shield can be restored the players shield, extra life can be obtained and extra bombs can be collected. Characters and Planes Players can choose to play as any one of many different fighter pilots, each of which pilots a different jet * American Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor piloted by Blaster Keaton (VA: Bryce Papenbrook) * American Grumman F-14D Super Tomcat piloted by Keith Bishop (VA: Jalen K. Cassell) * American Fairchild Republic A-10C Thunderbolt II piloted by Captain Silver (VA: Kyle Herbert) * American Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk piloted by Glenda (VA: Mela Lee) * Japanese Mitsubishi F-2A Viper Zero piloted by Hien (VA: Sean Chiplock) * Japanese Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle piloted by Mao Mao (VA: Cristina Valenzuela) * Japanese Mitsubishi ATD-X piloted by Takashi Natsuma (VA: Greg Chun) * Japanese McDonnell F-4EJ Phantom II piloted by Yuki Mizuno (VA: Wendee Lee) * Russian Sukhoi Su-57 piloted by Volk the No Dead (VA: Kaiji Tang) * Russian Sukhoi Su-34 Fullback piloted by Chaika and Pooshika (VAs: Brianna Knickerbocker and Erika Harlacher) * Russian Sukhoi Su-35S Flanker-E piloted by ??? (VA: ???) * Russian Mikoyan MiG-35 Fulcrum-F piloted by ??? (VA: ???) * Nordic Union Saab AJS 37 Viggen piloted by Kowful the Viking (VA: Patrick Seitz) * Nordic Union F-104G Starfighter piloted by Tee-Bee A10 (VA: Lucian Dodge) * Nordic Union Lockheed Martin F-35A Lightning II piloted by Lynn Svennsson (VA: Rena Strober) * Nordic Union Saab JAS 39E Gripen piloted by Malcolm (VA: Max Mittelman) * United Nations Northrop YF-23 Black Widow piloted by Whity/Spanky (VA: Michael Johnston) * United Nations Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet piloted by Ellen and Cincia/Cindy (VA: Julie Ann Taylor and Christine Marie Cabanos) * United Nations Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowler piloted by the Blazers (VA: Xander Mobus (Gill) and Chris Jai Alex (Glen) ) * United Nations IAI Kfir piloted by Dinah Allezah (VA: Erica Lindbeck) * United Nations McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II+ piloted by River N. White (VA: Doug Stone) * French Dassault Rafale M piloted by Angela/Steve (VA: Karen Strassman) * British Eurofighter Typhoon piloted by William Sid Pride (VA: Kirk Thornton) * German Panavia Tornado IDS piloted by Alberto von Gourmand (VA: Richard Epcar) * Polish Sukhoi Su-22M4 Fitter-K piloted by Anya Szadkowski (VA: Cassandra Morris) = Gallery Playable aircraft F-22_Raptor_edit1_(cropped).jpg|Blaster Keaton's F-22 Raptor F-117-3.jpg|Glenda's F-117A Nighthawk f35-lightning_ii1.jpg|Lynn Svensson's F-35 Lightning II 0ac2d5477223890f61fd90cb581672a2.jpg|Hien's Mitsubishi F-2 67_FS_F-15_Eagle_in_action_at_Red_Flag–Alaska.jpg|Mao Mao's F-15 Eagle 050917-F-5480T-003-FA18F-1200x856.jpg|Ellen and Cincia's F/A-18F Super Hornet av8b_searles.jpg|River N. White's AV-8B Harrier II Prowler-18-960x626.jpg|The Blazers' EA-6B Prowler Typhoon-DD-RIAT-2009-JOW-1S.jpg|William Sid Pride's Eurofighter Typhoon Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sequel Category:MAVi Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games